Bella and Lucas 4ever with or without their
by TheTeen12
Summary: Bella and Lucas 4 ever.......... with or without their consent Bella Andrews, Lucas Grabeel, and Nikki Andrews. A mother, a long lost father, and one broken daughter. Some how brought back together. 1 family broken but held together by one bind only ..
1. Preview

Bella and Lucas 4 ever.......... with or without their consent

Bella Andrews, Lucas Grabeel, and Nikki Andrews. A mother, a long lost father, and one broken daughter. Some how brought back together. 1 family broken but held together by one bind only ... blood........ vampire blood..... broken hearts go far but 2 forbidden loves seem to call out to them. Will bind be stronger than love? Will blood be thicker than desire. Will he who loves them intervene? When wanted answers are revealed, unwanted questions are asked. Who can you trust? What may seem so real may not be? Or what you thought impossible so very possible. Can u possibly hate the same person you love?


	2. Chapter 1

Bella and Lucas 4ever...... with or without their consent

Ch 1 (to tell or not to tell... that is the question! Or maybe answer)

Bella's Pov:I watched as my daughter slept she was so peaceful. Well when she is sleeping that is. Though thats what to expect from a 16 year old. We had another fight she wants to know who her father is. I can't say I blame her but I just.... I can't tell her! Not yet anyway. Finally I got up and went to the kitchen. Pete my ex left another message. He doesn't understand! We just won't and CAN'T make it. Hes been bothering me for the past 14 years. He left almost 16 years ago now he wants to try again. I know that we can't make it I just know it! Well Nikki will be up in a bit I guess I should make breakfast.

Normal Pov: Nikki came downstairs and glared at her mother but sat at the table anyway. "Nikki I made your favorite chocolate chip pancakes!" Bella said trying to cheer the angry teen up. "Yea I noticed I'm not blind! Like you seem to think like for the fact I know your with that Andy guy! Or is that his name? Idk I can't keep up with all your boyfriends!!" Nikki shouted at her. "NIKOLE ASHLYN ANDREWS! ENOUGH!!!!!!!! Please stop this and just eat your breakfast and I'll take you to school. OK?" Bella said upset by the fact the were still fighting even though she knew it was quite normal in their small household. "Whatever" Nikki said grouchily barely above a whisper. After breakfast Nikki got dressed and did her hair in the usual ponytail. She got in her moms car and slammed the door. She couldn't wait to get her own car. Her mother was so afraid something was gonna happen to her she refused to let her drive with others or ride the bus. "Over protective much" Nikki thought. Bella walked out and got into the car with Nikki, What she would do for her if she could was unlimited. Bella gave Nikki everything she possibly could except a father, her father. For a working mom Nikki had a lot. They lived in a small house but had everything they needed well Nikki did. So after silent 15 minute drive they arrived at the school. "Have a good day Nikki" Bella said softly. Nikki turned around her mom hadn't said that since fourth grade. "Mom can you please just tell me?" Nikki whispered. Bella knew what she meant "and maybe it was time to tell her. Maybe it was time to tell her who her father was. End all of this fighting, but she would never wanna know the truth. Or worse there would be more questions. She may get her answers but behind Nikki there is always more questions." Bella thought

Nikole's Pov:mom was staring at me deep in thought. All I really wanted was to know who my dad was. Yea I know sounds dumb fighting with your mother over who your father is. Problem is its not dumb my mom has probably been with every guy imaginable. Well okay not really but u get the idea? I love my mom I just wanna know she always changes the subject when I ask. She looked up at me once again! Maybe my luck is changing maybe she'll tell me! "Nikole your dad's name is Lucas." my mom said softly. "Lucas what?" I asked quickly. "Lucas Grabeel" she replies with a hint of regret in her voice. I stared at her he had called here before and asked for my mom. He didn't know who I was or the fact that my mom had a child. She stared at me guiltily as we heard the school bell ring. "Nik you should probably go..." she said quietly "Mom can....... can I have his number?" I asked. "Nikki no you wanted to know who he was I told you please lets not bring this up again. Come on I'll take you in and sign your pass." she said as she took of her seatbelt and turned the car off. I was in awe I had talked to my father. My mom knew very well who he was. Sometimes I used to think she didn't know. Hint hint how many guys she had been with. But now...... now I knew...... I wonder if I look like him? I thought about all this as my mom and I walked into school and she sent me off to class. As I sat in class I paid no attention to anything. I didn't even take notes. Normally I was a good student but I couldn't stop thinking about him. I had to call him! At lunch my boyfriend Trent walked up and sat down. "Hey Nik whats bothering you? You kinda zoned all through class." he laughed but looked serious. "O I just am tired nothings wrong I'm ok." I said as I went back to thinking about my dad. My friend Jessy and Becca walked up. They had apparently just started dating because they were holding hands. Normally I would probably have said something sarcastic. But I didn't today.....today is different!

Plz comment and wait for the next one!


	3. Chapter 2

Ch 2 (all is what we don't need to know)

Normal Pov: Nikki sat at the lunch table distracted concerning her boyfriend and two best friends. "Nik are you sure your ok?" Trent said softly "huh? Ohhh um yea of course!" Nikki replied coming back into focus. Jessy looked at her for a second. "So Nik what is it you are dying to tell us?" he said and smiled. Nikki glanced at him awkwardly "You know Jessy you don't NEED to no everything!" She said outwardly They all laughed but Trent just stared he knew something was up but he prayed it wasn't what was on his mind. Nikki looked at her now silent boyfriend and wondered what was going through his head. After lunch was over Jessy and Nikki were walking together,down the hall and Nikki couldn't contain herself. "My mom told me who my dad was" she quickly blurted. Jessy looked at her like she'd gone nuts for a second then gathered what it was she had just rambled about. "Thats great Nik! So thats what you've been thinking about?" Jessy Said "Yea but she won't give me his number do you think...." She got cut off by Jessy "Nope don't even think about it! I'm not going to find info on your dad! Do you ever think your mom has her reasons? I mean come on Nikole! Your mom may be well your mom but she isn't dumb!" Jessy said "O come on Jes please?????? What if you didn't know your dad? Wouldn't you want to know bout him?" She said pleadingly "But Nik maybe theres a reason she doesn't want you to talk to him! Maybe he was a jerk! Maybe he hurt your mom Nikki you don't even know him!" He said trying to get her to what he thought would be thinking rationally. "Jessy my mom has been with so many people my dad can't be that bad! I mean come on you don't really think that do you?" she said offended "Nikki I only care about you ok? Your my best friend! For once in your life would you listen to me? Please Nik I know you want to meet him but wait for your mom to come around or explain!" he said concerned She looked at him trying to see where he was coming from but in her mind she had to meet him! "OK Jes whatever you say" she started to walk towards their class but Jessy knew that meant she was of course gonna do the exact opposite. "Nikole! I swear if you don't listen your gonna be sorry! Don't go digging in uncharted dirt!" He said running after her. She turned around and stopped. "Don't worry I'll do what I said Jes" she said meaning every ounce of what she said. He glared at her "Nik I know you and what you mean is your gonna go and find out about him! I highly advise against it! Come on Nikki theres reasons for everything!!!" He said getting irritated. "come on Jes lets just get to class" she dragged him into their math class and they sat in their usual seats next together. After class was the end of the day and Nikki avoided the three of them knowing Jessy probably told the other two about their small fight. She headed out and saw her mom and got in the car. "Hey mom" Nikki said nonchalantly "Hey Nikki look I just want to tell you its best you don't go trying to find out about your father..... Lucas he....." she stopped unsure of what to say to her daughter. "He what?" Nikki said now full of interest "Never mind but things aren't always what we wish so please for once I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't go digging" She said sincerely "So did Jessy call and tattle or are you a mind reader?" She said smart alicky. Bella looked at her daughter confused "Jessy? What's he got to do with this?" she asked "O well never mind I'm guessing you just know me right?" she asked embarrassed "Yea thats how I know but then again Nikki your always easy to predict so whatever it is that your planning don't!" she said sternly "Okay Okay mom I will mind my own business but will you at least tell me about him?" Nikki asked

Bella's Pov: I stared at my daughter she wasn't going to give up! I had already known this though. Nikki looked at me impatiently I knew if I didn't answer now she'd find out on her own and that would be worse."Nikki look your father he... he was charming and dangerous. Part of which is why I liked him. He had this aroma of good but bad. He was like every other guy. Though there was something about him something different. You look so much like him. Lucas had a jealousy issue. It was a done side to him and he's often get very angry with my guy friends. Like Pete....." I said calmly trying not to go to far into him because truthfully I didn't want her to know. "OK so does he know about me? I mean why did you two break up?" Nikki said quizzically "Nikki we broke up for a few reasons and no....... he doesn't know about you." I said quietly hoping it would end all questions she had enough information. "why doesn't he know about me?...... I mean hes my father and why what were the reasons you broke up???" Nikki said hurt. I could tell by her tone this was no going to end anytime soon. "Look Nikki you don't want to know these things okay its for the best you don't!" I said feeling bad but I know she doesn't really want to know. "Mom I want to know I have a right to know about my father! I just want to know what could it hurt???" Nikki said "Nikki your dad and I just didn't get along and for that reason I didn't tell him about you I didn't want him around you or me. I thought it was best do you understand?" I said "Yea but I........... well I guess I don't understand how come you didn't tell him even if you didn't want him around?" she said with wonder all through her voice. "Nikki.." I sighed she was gonna find out sooner or later. "Lets just say you weren't planned" I said guiltily "What.. what do you mean?" she said holding back tears. "I mean your father and I did not plan for you to be born.. He raped me Nikki...." I said starting to cry. "No your lying! My dad......... no!" Nikki said hurt and angry she got out of the car and ran. I couldn't stop her I needed to let her cool off I felt terrible. She needed to know though. Normal Pov: Nikki came home later that night her mom was at work and she had left dinner in the oven for her. Nikki was upset by the fact that her father would ever hurt someone she didn't want to hear that. She sat down and thought about what she could do. Then she decided to go through her mom's things in her office she went in and started to go through files until she came across one that said Lucas Andrews. She stopped just as she was about to throw it aside. Her mothers parents last name was not Andrews maybe her mom had lied. If so why did the caller ID say Grabeel. She wondered to herself. She opened the file and inside was a phone number and a cell number what would it hurt to try she wandered. She then got the phone and dialed what she hoped would be her fathers number. Finally a man answered "hello?" He said "Hi um is a Mr Andrews there?" Nikki asked shakily "Well I was Mr Andrews but my last name was changed to Grabeel who is this?" he said "This..... this is your daughter...... Nikki." she whispered. "I'm sorry young lady I don't have any children I'm well never mind."he said " My moms name is Bella Andrews she didn't tell you about me but I have talked to you before you just didn't know it was me." Nikki said. "Ohh well Nikki I don't think your mother would like it if we talked." he said "Look I just wandered about you who you were and everything I didn't even know who my dad was until today." Nikki said. "Nikki how old are you?" he said warily "16 in 3 months why?" Nikki asked "Well um what all has your mother told you about me?" he asked "Nothing really just that well....... that you two didn't get along."


	4. Chapter 3

Lucas's Pov: I thought about what my..... daughter was telling me. What did she mean Bella and I didn't get along? Bella and I were fine until...... well just yea we were ok until I did something stupid. Though if Nikole is my daughter than that means Bella..... well this meant that was the outcome. Part of me wanted to hang up but I'd already disappointed Bella so much I didn't wanna do the same to our daughter. I wonder who she looks like. Bella was always pretty orange hair and those green eyes. So green you could loose yourself in them. Maybe Nikki looked like her. Any child Of Bella Andrews was bound to be beautiful in every way. I remembered my daughters reply I figured I'd better ask what she meant or if she was just being nice about it. "Um Nikole what do you mean your mother and I didn't get along?..." I asked kinda confused. "I mean well that she told me bout the... well just what happened" she said nervously. I knew what she meant but I couldn't bring myself to remember that night. My daughter....... My only child the result of a..... mistake but is that fair? Fair to her? No of course it isn't This child sounded nothing but innocent more like her mother. What exactly was I doing talking to her. I was not fit to be anything like a father yet she seemed so...... well like any child or teenager...dependent. I sighed. "Look I'm sorry Nikole I never meant to hurt your mother...or you for that matter. I love, loved her. I made a mistake out of pure jealousy and I lost her. Does your mom know we are talking??" I questioned quickly wondering why and how she had my number I had called once.......... 5 years ago she wasn't yet 16 how could she remember? "Well my mom had it in an old file and I remembered your name... and no, no she doesn't know" she said softly but with a bit of anger. "I may be your father but Nikole your mother has a right to know. Actually she has to know considering I don't have custody of you..." I said Softly "But........ She doesn't even like to talk about you." She said sadly "Nik I gotta go my....... friend....... is home......... I uh...... it was nice talking to u " I said shakily as my boyfriend walked into the room. "Dad please tell me you'll keep in touch!" she said hurt "Of course sweetie but I gotta go bye Nikole." I said barely above a whisper and hung up. Jared walked in and looked at me sweetly. I smiled but not as bright as usual I mean I had just spoken to my daughter for a relationship that had caused me to. Well you might as well know.. I'm gay. Yup Bella had been the only woman I loved and would ever love. SO yea thats why I'm here. Though on another note I had a kid. That. Well that could not be good especially not with me. O no............ I think I'm just gonna call it a night I thought. So I went upstairs and went to bed Nikole's Pov: My father hung up. O great I'd probably never get to talk to him again. He sounded nervous yup that was it he wasn't gonna talk to me. As I was thinking I had forgotten I was in my mom's office....... I was in my own world when my mother walked in. "Nikki why...... why are you in here sweetie?" She said sounding upset but trying not to. I sat straight up and looked at her you know I could have been in a perfectly good mood and still have yelled at my mother it was like I had to! She had that affect on me sadly........ "I called my dad you have a problem with that?!" I yelled rudely at my mother. Poor mom I was too mean to her. "Nikki you are not to........" she stopped just taking in what I had said instead of my tone "NIKOLE! I TOLD YOU TO MIND YOURSELF!" she screamed unlike I had ever heard her do before. I stood there shocked until my "teenage senses" kicked in. "I DID MIND MYSELF IT IS MY BUISNESS!!!" I screamed

"Bella's Pov: When I walked in the house I didn't hear anything so I decided to go to my office. There Nikki was sitting at my desk with Lucas' file right in front of her. She was staring off into space. "Nikki what are you doing in here?" I asked her. I tried not to sound upset. Nikki stared at me for a moment then got the look on her face as if she had just remembered a snide remark "I called my dad you have a problem with that?" she yelled at me. I.. couldn't believe what I was hearing! She called Lucas she did what! "Nikki you are not to...." I stopped and I couldn't help it the anger washed over me. She had done the exact opposite this time causing more trouble than she was aware!"NIKOLE! I TOLD YOU TO MIND YOURSELF!" I screamed at my daughter who looked dumb struck once again she got a look of anger in her face "I DID MIND MYSELF IT IS MY BUISNESS!!!" she screamed at me and was out of the office in a flash. Here Nikki and I were again fighting. I swear I felt everything I did for her wasn't good enough. She just couldn't understand the truth about me and Lucas so what was the point in telling her I wondered......... Children are so confusing at times. I had only had Nikki when I was 16. 16 years and just recently when the questions about her father started coming up followed along with endless fights. This time she had really done it. I had spent 16 years trying to stay away from him. Lucas could not come back into my life I couldn't allow it.

Normal Pov: Nikki stayed in her room the rest of the night. She didn't bother to come downstairs to eat dinner she was not upset but more in shock with the situation. Bella walked around downstairs fighting with herself wondering what to do. Andy her fiancée was planning on stopping by but she didn't think Nikki could handle that right now. Or really ever............. As Nikki was just playing a computer game her cell phone vibrated It was Trent. Nikki could always count on him to call when something was wrong. It was as if he knew. she decided to cal him and waited as the phone rang "Hello?" Trent finally answered. "Hey Trent can I stay with you tonight?" she asked she had done this a lot her mom never knew neither did his parents. Though Trent's dad never seemed to be around. Trent just always said he was busy. "Sure so whats wrong this time Nik? Same thing like at school?" he asked softly Nikki was confused he never knew what was going on but he always knew when something was wrong. "How did you know something was wrong at school? Jes tell you?" she asked "O no I didn't see Jes after lunch I just kinda knew." he said nonchalantly "What are you psychic or something?" she asked jokingly "Maybe........ But how bout i come pick you up and you can tell me about it?" He said sweetly "Okay I'll climb out my window so park down the street and text me w hen your here" she said softly "course love you Nik" He said "Love you too see you in a bit" she hung up the phone. Sneaking out would be easy she thought to herself. She climbed out the window and went off with Trent.

Bella's Pov: I paced around downstairs I had called Andy and told him not to come. Nikki had not known about him and now was definitely not the time. If I thought she was angry wait till she found out about that. When I was about to go upstairs our phone rang. It was Lucas! What could he want?? "Hello" I said I heard him sigh "Nikki's gone stop her" he hung up. What!!!!! I could feel my brain scream but nothing came out of my mouth, nothing at all. I looked down at the phone Lucas was now in our life.... I could feel it! I went upstairs and knocked on Nikki's door. No answer, so I walked in Nikki was not there. I was not freaking out well my mind was but my body was not reacting. I was in shock with Lucas calling. That meant the bind was back. As well as the link. I sighed. I picked up the phone and called Lucas. "Hello" he said as if he knew who he was talking to. "Lucas were is she???" I said frantically "She with a stupid dirty mutt I can sense it clear across town!" He practically yelled angrily. "Lucas English please I....... don't believe in that anymore!" I said quietly "O Bells you know very well what I mean OUR daughter is with a werewolf." He said too annoying for my like. "Lucas MY daughter is probably out with her boyfriend if you know everything you should know that!" I yelled at him "Bella her boyfriend is Trent Rolland correct?" He said with confidence "Yes and I no his father Aidan Rolland!" I said "Yea well you know the Rolland brothers??? Come on put two and two together and tell me you don't smell the stench!" He said blankly "Trent and his dad are not werewolf's!" I yelled "Bella do you wanna bet Nikki's life on it!" he yelled louder with a lot of anger "Lucas please...... I don't want this back in my life just get her home please?" I pleaded loosing all of my strength to him "Bella I'll bring her home but whether you like it or not you are in fact a vampire and by birth so is Nikki" he said softly without that annoying tone of his. I was hurt by his words I knew it was very possible for Nikki to become the same..... This was all because of Lucas. "Lucas please just bring her home and don't you even tell her about..... this!" I said "Bella........ I'll bring her home ok?" he said "ok bye" I hung up and sat down on the couch. How long had I ignored my powers... my feelings? Lucas wouldn't lie about that would he? Unless he knew about Andy and was jealous. I started to cry just then Andy walked in and put his arms around me. "Hey Bells why the tears?" he said sweetly "I'm just upset....." I lied cause truthfully upset was an understatement! "Is there something you want to tell me Bella?" He said softly "No not really" I again lied "Okay Bella okay....." he said softly "Andy I have a daughter..." I whispered feeling terrible for not telling him before. Lucas' Pov: ugh Bella was with Andy again. I could feel it. I swear if her hurts her........... I could tell my thoughts were wandering. I had to focus on Nikki so I could find her. I had never saw Nikki so it was difficult. Ohhh I heard her she was talking to the boy. He knows somethings wrong just not what........ Hes dead hes so dead! He imprinted on my daughter! How is that possible!!!!!! My thoughts practically screamed. I walked up to the car window and knocked on it. "Nikole out here now!" Nikki looked up confused but got out. "Who..... are you?" she asked as the boy stepped out. His nose wrinkled "Yes sir who are you?" He asked angrily I glared at him "If I were you Mr Rolland I'd shut my mouth! If you must know I'm Nikki's father. Mr. Grabeel." I looked at my daughters who's mouth had dropped. The boy had stepped protectively in front of my daughter. "Dad?" Nikki ran over to me and looked at me She had beautiful blue eyes with hints of green.. Bella's green. Blond hair shoulder length in a pony tail. Beautiful even more than I had imagined. "Come on Nikki we are going home" I said softly She looked up at me and I saw her mothers stubbornness and possibly anger my anger. "I don't want to go home to my mother! She always tries to make things simple when there not! I wanna stay with Trent" she motioned to the boy and he stepped up as s he looked pleadingly at me. "Nikole your mother is worried about you now please come get in my car" She looked at me and for a moment I thought I was going to have to drag her to my car. She walked over to the boy hugged him and went to my car. He glared at me. "See you around Mr. Rolland watch yourself' I threatened before walking to my car. I got in and Nikki looked happier than she had. "So are you and mom going to talk?" She asked "I uh I don't know Nikki" I said truthfully We drove to her house and Nikki was silent.

Lucas' Pov: When we got to the house and Nikki hesitated to get out. I smiled at her lightly then she got out of my car. I wanted to leave I could feel he was here but then again I would rather not put my daughter in danger. So I walked ahead of Nikki who was taking her time and Knocked on the door. I heard Bella get up and come to the door. When she answered the door she had a surprised hurt look on her face. At that moment I officially wished I had just dropped Nikki off. When Nikki walked in I took that as my cue to leave. "Lucas wait..." Bella said barely above a whisper if I hadn't turned around and saw her mouth move I wouldn't have believed it. "What Bella?" I said wanting to leave. "Why don't you come in and we'll all..... talk......." she said "Bella I can't and won't come in with that dog in your house! Besides you lied to Nikki about quite a few things you might want to set straight." I said nodding towards the house. "Lucas I never lied to Nikki because I never denied anything i.. just wasn't open I guess." she said upset. I looked at her intently. Yup she was still beautiful in every way. "Look bells whatever helps you sleep at night. Still I won't come in with that dog in your house!" I said. Bella looked at me like something was weighing on her mind. Surely she didn't want to tell Nikki about the whole I'm a vampire your fathers a vampire therefore so you are too. I don't either but truthfully I don't want her to find out right when it happens either. That wouldn't be any better. "I'll have him leave and... hes not a dog hes my fiancée!" She said softly. "Bella he is a dog! And fine make him leave otherwise can I please go?" I said irritated She sighed "Lucas why......... why did you call me... really.....?" She asked me.

Bella's Pov: I stared at Lucas the same of course. Dazzling blue eyes. Short Blond hair and great features. Nikki had gotten the best of our features. Which according to a lot of people was everything. Lucas' Blond hair was the same as Nikki's. Her bluish green eyes was a mixture from both of us. Her wavy hair from me. Her features however were what you would call a perfect mix. You couldn't say she looks just like her dad or just like her mom because you couldn't pull out anything from mainly either of us. What a lucky girl I laughed to myself as I was staring at Lucas. "What?" He said noting my laugh. "O nothing" I said still with a little laugh. He smiled that smile I loved so much and had missed. Lucas sniffed, yes I know weird but considering there was what he thought to be a werewolf in our house it was natural. "Hes gone........ Mind if I come in?" Lucas said softly without the irritated tone it had been filled with just minutes ago. I realized he had never answered my question as he was walking in. "So Lucas why did you call?" He glanced at me as he sat on my couch. "I felt something was wrong and when I picked up the phone I........ I knew." He said. I sighed. Why did this have to happen? Hadn't Lucas and I been through enough. It took him forever to get over me. No I'm not egotistical but I know because he continually called for months. Maybe I was wrong maybe he had only called to save Nikki maybe nothing was there. "Thanks Luke I'm glad you called." He smiled when I used his short name instead of Lucas. He had always liked it.

Normal Pov: Lucas and Bella talked for awhile deciding it was too soon to tell Nikki what they knew to be a dark hidden secret within their small broken family. If you could call it a family. As for Trent after Nikki left he went home only to find his father angry and waiting for him. His uncle not to far behind. Usually his dad was out doing something else. Something Trent thought was unnecessary but didn't argue. "Hi.......... Dad. Uncle Andy" Trent glanced at them nervously pretending to be tired and headed for the steps. "Where were you Trent!?" His father asked sharply. Trent flinched the last time his father had gotten so mad Trent could barely pick himself off the floor. "I....... was out driving......" he said quietly "With who?" His father immediately questioned "With Nikki my girlfriend......" He said softly "Trent I told you that girl is nothing but trouble and I don't want you around her! What if you two.......... imprint???" His father yelled at him. Trent looked down. He hadn't meant to disappoint his father but he also wasn't going to hurt Nikki he loved her and she him. "Dad........ I'm sorry we...... we already........ did" he choked His uncle stepped forward. "Trent what exactly happened tonight you smell......... of........ vampire" his uncle said in a softer tone than his father had. "I..... Nikki's dad........ he uh............ she just....... and .........." Trent stuttered scared that his father would find more of a reason he couldn't be with Nikki. Though instead of being angry his father stepped forward and put his hand on his sons cheek. "Trent do you know her fathers name?" His father asked gently "Yea its Lucas 'm guessing Andrews." He said His father laughed. "Trent go ahead be around that girl you'll do are job when she turns 16 then you'll understand!" His uncle and father laughed. Trent was confused he had only just found out he was a werewolf when he turned 16. Life had been so confusing just being a teenager. Now they were worse he thought.

Trent's Pov: I wish I knew what they found so funny. Then again I'm glad I don't Uncle Andy and Dad looked almost....... Evil when they laughed. This was not good. Not good at all. Maybe I was just over reacting. The more I laid there in my bed the more Nikki's father kept coming to my head. Why had I wanted to kill him so much? I didn't even know him! I remember his smell too. It was terrible like something repulsive. The way he had power to his words that seemed to have no affect on me but had potential. I think I'm loosing it really I think I am. I sighed.

Nikki's Pov: I sat in my bedroom I had heard my father come in. My parent were discussing whether they should tell me something or not. I wonder what? I poked my head out the door and they were staring at each other NO not gushy but as if they were talking and trying to figure something out. Just as I turned to go in my room my fathers head turned towards me. "Nikole could you please come down here?" he spoke softly as a father would to his daughter. I nodded and walked down. My mother had not a single hint of anger. Wow shocking! "Nikki honey we don't think its a good idea you see that boy anymore." my mother said. O of course that explains the sweet tone! My life officially sucks and that bot? Since when didn't my mom use his name? Shes known Trent since I was in kindergarten. NO even before! When Trent's mom was around they were friends, great friends! "That boys name is Trent mother and no way hes my boyfriend" I looked at my dad who flinched when I said boyfriend. I laughed what a typical father action. "Nikki really your father and I think......." woah, woah, woah she did not just say your father and i! Yea hes my dad but now hes in on decisions!!!! what is up with that? "You and Him came up with this?" I interrupted her. "Nikki you are to listen to your mother if not both of us do you understand me?" My father said angrily. Yup angrily wow he sure took his role up fast..................

Lucas' Pov: I sighed my daughter stared at me in disbelief. Bella looked at me for help. What could I do? Nikki glared than ran upstairs. "Nikki wait" I called after her. She turned around so fast it scared me. "What DAD what???" she questioned in a hurt tone. "Look maybe your mother and I should explain things to you......." I said unsure of what else to say. Bella glared at me. "Nikki just go ahead to your room your not dating him that's final!" Bella shouted covering for my cough up. Niki hurt started crying then......... thats when stuff started floating up in the air. When I say stuff I mean knifes. "Nikki honey calm down" I said "Nikki fell to her knees whether in terror or pain crying. I ran to her that was definitely not supposed to happen yet.... She looked at me with fear in her eyes. "Did...... did I. D do that?" she stuttered. I nodded What do you say to explain to your daughter why she can throw things with her mind.......? Ya I'm not quite sure how to explain this to my 15 year old when this isn't supposed to happen till shes 16. "Nikki why don't you sit down." I said to my now shaking daughter as I got up and put my arms around her. She shrugged out of my arms. "I just need to go on a walk" she insisted. "Okay Nikki" her mom said softly. She walked out and I went to follow but Bella pulled me back. "She needs time Luke." she explained.

Nikki's Pov: I walked aimlessly till I ended up in the park. I saw the walking path and decided I'd run a few laps. I pulled up my hood and began walking. I pulled my I-pod out of my pocket and turned on my favorite song, Taylor Swift's "Breathe". It always calms me down. As my song started to play I began to run. I felt better, then all of the sudden I ran into someone. Someone........ Muscular or a metal stomach that is. I stepped back shocked. The tall boy looked up and smiled politely. He was in every sense of the word beautiful. I don't mean cute I mean unnaturally perfect. "Sorry" He said politely. "no it's my fault I wasn't watching where I was going...." I said shyly and embarrassed. " I assure you it was my fault but by the way the names Emmett." He said with a hint of laughter in his voice. "Hi Emmett I'm Nikki." I said softly. He smiled at me with a goofy grin. He reminded me of a class clown. A big buff clown. I laughed and he glanced at me slightly and smiled. "So what ya doing out this late Nikki?" He asked forwardly. "I needed a break....... from my life I guess....." I said "Wow me too I guess sometimes I feel my parents are pressing my destiny thing a little to much." He said sadly for once without that cute smirk. "Well I wish I could help but I can barely handle my life and my problem is my mom and dad won't let me date my boyfriend." I said "O you have a boyfriend?....." He said sounding a little down. "I. Ohhh no not anymore" I lied and I don't know what possessed me to say that. He smiled at that he looked almost relieved. We smiled at each other for a bit. "You wanna continue to walk Nikki?" He asked I smiled and nodded. "Yea that is why I stopped here lets go." I said and smiled again. I felt happy again. Emmett had that effect on me like I was dazed and in a dream. We ran around till I felt tired but it didn't even seem to affect him. When he noticed my slowing he stopped. "Ready to go home?" He laughed. "Sure I'm tired It was nice meeting you Emmett." I said wore out.. He laughed and smiled that goofy grin that in just 2 hours I had fallen in love with."How about I drive you home and you give me your number?" He said sweetly. "I think thats a fair trade but I don't know if thats a fair price I mean my number is quite pricey" I joked "I'm sure I could arrange something else" He said softly and stepped forward. He put his big arms around me and pulled me to him. He kissed me for what seemed eternity. When he pulled away I almost fell. He smiled and I smiled back. "I think thats fair" I said still kind of in a trance. "I would have to say I agree" He smiled cockily. "So can I see you again Nikki" He asked as we walked to his car. "I'd like that" I said. We drove home telling each other everything there was to know. When we pulled up I didn't want to go. "How bout I walk you to the door?" He said sweetly "Okay " He came around and opened the door for me. I got out and he took my hand as we walked to the door. Before I reached the knob he turned me around and kissed me again. Then as if on cue my dad opened the door. Way to ruin a moment dad I thought. "Emmett?........" my dad seemed utterly shocked at the boy who had brought me home and wait did he just say his name?.......... Talk about confusing this hit the top......... "Lucas its been awhile......." Emmett said glancing at me. He knew my dad talk about awkward wow this day has been something! "Emmett thank you for bringing my daughter home we were worried. Why don't you come in?" my father said politely. Again weird whats with the "we"??? He just came back in my life as if today. Ugh weird! "Sure why not and it was a pleasure you have a wonderful daughter." Emmett smiled his goofy grin and took my hand and let me walk in front of him. I saw my dad take note of out intertwined hands. My mom walked over and smiled at Emmett and not a stranger welcome smile but a welcome back one. "O Emmett how lovely to see you!" My mother spoke properly Okay weirder than weird. She knew Emmett too??? "Ahh Isabella great to see you again!" Emmett smiled again. My mother also took note of our hands. I removed my hand softly. "Emmett thank you for the ride and the talk it was nice meeting you." I said quickly turning to leave. He laughed "Nikki I believe your forgetting part of the bargain." He said sweetly. I smiled. He had remembered he really did want my number. I turned around wrote it down and handed it to him. "Here ya go my end of the bargain." I smiled up at him. His eyes brightened. "Thanks Nik" I smiled waved and hugged my parents goodnight before heading to bed. It was a perfectly weird ending to a terrible day.

Emmett's Pov: I watched as Nikki perfect walked away. She was beautiful and it was no surprise a daughter from the Andrews. "Emmett where exactly did you find our daughter?" Lucas asked "She was at the park walking I literally ran into her. Shes a beauty really she is." I said "Yes Emmett she is. Thank You for bringing her home we were getting worried with her still being............ you know......." Bella said. "O..... um by the way does Nikki uh have a boyfriend?" I said softly "Nope not anymore he was a werewolf we had to end that." Lucas said. And smiled. "Well I got to go my dad will be looking for me, it seems Nikki wasn't the only one who needed time away," I said Bella flinched I knew that was because the mention of my father. They had been together at one time...... "Tell Alex we said hi would ya Emmett?" Bella said "Will do bye Bella By Luke!" I said happily and left. I got into my car and looked up to what must have been Nikki's room. Bright pink curtains. Must be a girl thing I mean there to bright I laughed. I kept thinking about her all night. Her smile and the way she giggled when I smiled. My brother always said my smile was goofy but that he wished he could smile like that cause the girls loved it. I laughed again. I was happy Nikki was free and hopefully not for long. Well at least didn't really have to do the parent thing Bella and Lucas knew me. Still I was wondering about something I couldn't sense their love bind like when Nikki was born. I remember it was the same year I turned 16 for the last time.

Normal Pov: Nikki daydreamed about Emmett for the next month. Though when he didn't call she gave up and started to be quiet to quiet for her own personality. Her mom and dad had been together all the time now. Nikki ignored the fact that it was weird to her. She avoided Trent and for the most part her friends. Trent finally left a breakup message on her phone. Saying he couldn't deal with this right now and he needed to think things through. He also had another girlfriend the day after she got the message but she was so hurt by Emmett not calling she didn't care. She was sitting in class staring off into space when Jessy looked over at her. "Nikki could you please talk to me?" Jessy said concerned pulling her out of her pain. "what?" she said softly holding back tears. "Is this cause Trent broke up with you?" sure she thought Trent... It would be easier to blame him than try and explain why she felt hurt over a guy she had only talked to once. It was hard it was like she was drawn to him. Though as she suffered so did Emmett. He needed her as much as she needed him and he felt her pain. His dad had grounded him and this made it worse because when Emmett's dad said something it meant business Even though Emmett had been 16 for 16 years he still lived with his dad. His dad refused to give him permission to move. He said his future was to special. Emmett greatly wished he knew what his dad saw that was so special or so much more important than Nikki. Though Emmett had not told his father of Nikki. He walked out of his room and saw his father sitting on the couch. "dad........ I really need to go out...." Emmett said with a little to much desperation. "Emmett I'm sorry son but you need to put your future first instead of running of doing unimportant things." He said patiently "DAD I GOTTA SEE HER." Emmett screamed uncontrollably His dad looked up suddenly interested. "See who Emmett?" His dad half smiled. Emmett sighed "A girl her name is Nikki I think I love her........" Emmett spoke afraid his dad might find this very unimportant and completely irrelevant to his future.

Emmett's Pov: My dad smiled at me and I kinda just stood there. "Well why didn't you say so this means you've imprinted Emmett thats great!" my dad said excitedly. I had heard of imprinting before but no girl seemed to stick out to me until I met Nikki....... "SO can I go?" I asked quickly! "sure go ahead" my dad smiled I took my phone and he didn't stop me as I dialed Nikki's number. It rang a few times then a muffled upset voice answered. "Hello?" Nikki said sounding hurt. "Nikki its me Emmett." I said happily. "EMMETT!!" she immediately perked up. "Yea hey you wanna go catch a movie or go out or something?" I asked. "Sure that'd be great! I was beginning to think you'd never call." She said. I laughed yup my dad was right we had imprinted and man it felt great. "Alright I'll be there soon Nik be ready" I smiled as I hung up the phone. I got dressed in Hollister polo and khakis. It had been a while since I'd been to the mall, maybe that is where Nikki and I would go. As just a first date. I smiled to myself as I grabbed the keys to my silver mustang GT.

Nikki's Pov: I quickly got dressed in a pair of jeans and a baby pink shirt. I ran down the steps greeted by a knock at the door. Wow he's fast I thought. I opened the door and a man looking the age of 28 was there. "Can I help you sir?" I said sweetly. He had brown hair and these eyes that reminded me of Emmett. "Hi I'm Alixander is..... Bella Andrews here? Do you know her?" He asked softly. "Yea I know her shes my mother.... my father and her are in the living room would you like to come in?" I asked politely. He nodded and stepped in. "Mom dad you have a visitor. Emmett's coming to pick me up see you later." I shouted as I heard my parents get up and come in. My father looked at me ignoring our guest momentarily. "Who's picking you up Nik?" my dad asked "O Emmett he called." I said "Okay Nikki don't be too late and if your going to call understand?" He said sternly. He was the kind of dad you knew you could talk to but knew not to push. It was weird just a month or so ago I didn't know who my dad was. I was getting used to having him around. "Sure thing dad" I said as Emmett pulled up. He came in seeing the door was open but when he saw Alix he shuddered and glanced at me. "Ready to go Nikki?" He asked "Sure" I took his hand and he kept glancing at Alix but we left and he finally smiled that goofy grin of his.

Bella's Pov: There he was yet another memory walking back into my life. Emmett had known it was him. Then there was Emmett himself part of my past but seeming more apart of Nikki's rather than mine. Emmett my old best friend t hat left so many years earlier. Only seeing me awhile after Nikki was born. Then he disappeared His Father Alex hadn't even seen him. Then there was my Alix the Alix I had loved and missed all these years. Why was he here? First Lucas, then Emmett and his father Alex, then Alix my Alix. "Alix what are you doing here?.." I said He looked at me and at Lucas. I guess me being with Lucas shocked him. Though he didn't know we weren't really together more just fixing a sadly re-tied bind because of Nikki. "I haven't seen you in 16 years thats why I'm here." He said again glancing at the two of us. "O its great to see you." I said I couldn't believe he was here. "Look I just thought I'd stop by I was just driving through heard you two lived here so well it was nice seeing you.." he said. "You don't have to leave Alix." Lucas said clearly wanting him to leave. O no this meant jealousy issues. "Don't worry Luke I'm leaving no need to waste your. Hospitality." he said cockily. Lucas stepped in front of me protectively. "Lucas stop it" I said "Its ok Bella he has a right.... I'll see u around Bells... Luke" Alix said "Lucas apologize please and you don't have to leave really Alix!" I said "Sorry" Lucas mumbled. "Its quite alright Lucas and Bella I have to go I have some things to do I was just stopping by." He said softly unaffected by Lucas' glare. With that he nodded and left. "Lucas" I whined "Old habits die hard" he suggested. I nodded I knew that probably killed him not to rip his throat out. I sighed and we went back in and sat down.

Nikki's Pov: Emmett and I pulled up at a nice restaurant and sat down to eat. We talked and he explained how he had been in trouble and after that we headed to the mall. It was a very simple date. Okay well it seemed simple until we arrived at my house and my parents weren't home. Wow great timing huh? Emmett smirked at me. Yea I know I'm not a normal teenager I didn't want what he was thinking about I had too much on my mind. Though not enough to say no apparently. We headed to my room and that was that. I woke up in his arms hearing my parent pull up. I looked at Emmett who had sat up suddenly. "Emmett your car! They'll know your here" I said quickly. He grimaced but got out of bed and we got dressed we got out a card game turned on my music and were laughing like crazy, in our attempt to seem innocent. Though I didn't feel innocent. My dad came upstairs and my mom went to her bedroom my dad went to follow but he paused at my door and knocked. Of course. "Nik, Emmett?"


End file.
